<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Works Collection by unagis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647489">Works Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagis/pseuds/unagis'>unagis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, Other, Prompt Fic, Writing Exercise, and then i write something, basically my friends send prompts, i write something, or i find prompts, sometimes will feature a reader-insert, tbh these are scribbles or unfinished ideas, what can i say writing in second person is fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagis/pseuds/unagis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mainly in the tags. Most of these are centered around either my OCs or MCs in games I played. Lowercase intended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. to that brighter day where all begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dragon raja | prompt words: dream, shopping, color</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"that color suits you." </p>
<p>a sudden voice startles her, and yunha almost drops the necklace she's holding in her left hand. in response to her alarm, her right hand squeezes johann's a little tighter, and he reciprocates the gesture comfortingly as if to say <em>i'm here</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>relaxing her tense shoulders, yunha spares a curious glance over her shoulder towards the owner of the voice. releasing johann's hand, yunha bobs her head politely in response with a soft smile gracing her features. </p>
<p>the voice that called out to her is warm, kind. friendly. it reminds yunha of some far gone memory from way back when. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>touched by the stranger's kindness, yunha graciously says, "thank you." </p>
<p>"no problem, darlin'!" the woman laughs as she makes her way over from the other side of the jewelry store. </p>
<p>she places a comforting hand on yunha's shoulder before asking, "now what brings you two lovebirds here?" and then, to johann, "present for your girlfriend?" </p>
<p>"oh! um, no actually," yunha awkwardly interjects, pink dusting her cheeks as she tries to formulate a reply. "johann's just a friend." </p>
<p>johann coughs as if he's clearing his throat, adding, "she's looking for a present for her older sister." </p>
<p>"ah! is that so," the woman claps as if she's done piecing two and two together. placing a light hand on yunha's back, she began guiding yunha to a different section of the store and calling over, "you can wait right over there, boy! this is business between girls only." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>there was no sound of following footsteps. johann must have really stayed behind at the simple request. that was... surprisingly cute of him. yunha stifles a laugh behind a free hand knowing that the woman was probably observing her with a knowing smirk on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you sure he's not your boyfriend? would be a shame if you're gonna to let him slip away." </p>
<p>"yeah..." yunha casts a longing, wistful gaze in his general direction, "... it really would be a shame." </p>
<p>"atta girl!" the woman says, patting yunha on the back. "anyways, back to shopping, yeah? name's ruth, but you can call me auntie if you'd like. i run this here fine establishment. said you're looking for something for your sister, right? what's she like?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>yunha takes a pause. </p>
<p>what's she like? her sister? wouldn't the appropriate question be what she looks like? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>apparently, her confusion shows on her face as clear as day, and ruth explains, "jewelry is meant to compliment the wearer, sure. but there's more to a person than their outer appearance. a gift from the heart that shows that they were on your mind is enough." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>ah. that's right.</p>
<p>yunha was so stressed about getting a gift <em>for</em> harune she never really actually thought <em>about</em> harune. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>harune wouldn't want anything too extravagant. something simple would probably suit her better (yunha thinks about her sister's cassel college dorm room—the bareness of the walls and the empty space that was occupied by basic necessities). something light, not too flashy. cute, yet elegant in some way. </p>
<p>something like—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"is this what you're hoping to find?" </p>
<p>ruth places a small box in yunha's hands before she could even utter a word in protest. </p>
<p>"go on, open it up. i don't wanna be old and grey before you make a purchase," she jokes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>slowly and carefully, yunha slides open the lid of the box before placing it on the glass counter in from of her. in the velvet cushioning of the box laid a delicate chain followed by a... charm of some sorts? inquisitively, yunha takes the dainty thing in her hands before smoothing her fingers over the chain and following the metal from the clasp to the tiny pendant dangling off it. </p>
<p>the charm is small and smooth to the touch. it almost felt like... something familiar. like a song in the back of her mind that she could hear the lyrics of but not remember the name to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"so what d'ya think?" ruth asks after some time. </p>
<p>"it's..." yunha pauses, unable to find the right words, but she presses on. she needs to know. "the charm—what shape is it? it feels familiar." </p>
<p>"four-leaf clover. symbolizes good luck." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>clovers.</p>
<p>they were green right?</p>
<p>she remembers green. but only based on things harune told her. </p>
<p>green was the freshly cut grass on the front lawn of their home—their true home—in the suburbs. green was the color of the leaves stretching high towards the sky. green was the color of the fresh, ripened skin of pears yunha likes to eat on her pie. green was the color of emeralds, of spring, of warmth and happier times. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>more importantly. </p>
<p>green.</p>
<p>green was the color of harune's eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>she allows for a bittersweet expression to paint her features before she carefully places closes the lid of the box. ruth stands by the side expectantly as yunha delivers her final verdict. </p>
<p>"i'll take it." </p>
<p>"great! i'll pull you right up to the register to complete your purchase." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>clutching the tiny box in her hands as if it were some priceless treasure, yunha makes a promise to herself and her sister. for the future they would continue to face together, for now and forever, she would entrust her hopes and dreams with this necklace to her sister. </p>
<p>maybe one day, they would go together to see their home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. no rest for the wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shall we date? obey me | ficlet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>apathy paints her features as she stares at the men assembled in the courtroom before her. then, she looks around.</p><p>there's fancy tapestries on the wall, and oh! was that something shiny she just saw from the corner of her eye? glancing at the decorum once more, she appreciates the way the gold and purple splash across the rich, earthy brown wood.</p><p>there was also the soft glow of the candelabra, and the stunning paintings on the wall, and the twinkle of stars from outside the windows, and—</p><p> </p><p>someone clears their throat, and her attention snaps right back to the front.</p><p>there were currently a few unidentified men before her. the more she looks, the more she finds herself staring. they stare back. few look curious, and some, wary.</p><p> </p><p>she could bring herself to give a damn.</p><p>perhaps she could even attempt to make herself appear surprised. something, anything.</p><p>but she didn't.</p><p>because she couldn't bring herself to care. sort of. or at least she believes that she doesn't care enough to bother.</p><p>emotions are a fickle thing. like maybe, just maybe, that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach is fear. but it could also be just anticipation. or the fact she hasn't eaten lunch yet.</p><p>the one with hair the color of rust speaks first.</p><p> </p><p>"welcome to the devildom, mira."</p><p>huh. seems friendly enough.</p><p> </p><p>he introduces himself as diavolo, the ruler of all demons. the place she's currently standing in is the royal academy of diavolo—also known as rad, for short. from there, mira just blanks out as another man, by the name of lucifer, goes on to speak about how she's a student in their grand cultural (???) exchange program.</p><p>... yeah, he's practically lost her at this point.</p><p>lucifer then goes on to say his brother, mammon, is going to be in charge of her—whatever that means—and hands her a sleek looking phone. it's called a d.d.d. and it's a lot like the phone she has back home. though it looks more expensive. she figures it's because of demon technology.</p><p> </p><p>she calls up mammon.</p><p>"yoooo," he greets.</p><p> </p><p>what a dumbass.</p><p>if she rolled her eyes any further, they'd disappear into the back of her skull.</p><p>it seems her reaction is funny among the demons because a couple of them snicker at her annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"hello," she politely says.</p><p>might as well keep it curt and polite. surely, the conversation could only get better, even after such a horrid introduction.</p><p> </p><p>"huh?" he echoes, confused, "who the hell are ya? you ain't lucifer."</p><p> </p><p>she was wrong. how foolish of her to even have high hopes.</p><p>losing brain cells, mira shoots lucifer an <em>are you fucking kidding me</em> look and hangs up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>she's about to hand it over when mammon calls her back.</p><p>"what the hell was that?" he demands, "what'd ya hang up on me, the great MAMMON!"</p><p>he said his name with such emphasis, mira could practically see it in caps.</p><p>breathing in deeply, she forces her tone into a monotone. "sorry, the number you dialed is not available. please leave a message after the tone."</p><p>then, she mimics the loud and annoying beep at the end of the message. she could practically feel the pause of surprise from mammon before the idiot actually begins rambling into the phone.</p><p>he's going off about a business venture, and she hangs up (again). he doesn't call anymore.</p><p> </p><p>it's silent in the court.</p><p>until,</p><p>"so, do you think i can have a different caretaker?"</p><p> </p><p>roaring laughter ensues and a barely noticeable smile curls on her lips. mira suddenly feels like she'll fit in just fine.</p><p>maybe even a little <em>too</em> fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. red stains these sinner's hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dragon raja | prompt words: heavy, risk, numb</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>don't die.</p><p>don't die don't die d<em>on't die don't die don't die don't die </em><strong><em>don't die don't</em></strong><em>—</em></p><p> </p><p>a slash. splattered blood.</p><p>rinse, repeat.</p><p> </p><p>yunha feels her limbs cry out from strain and protest as she swings her sword once more, cleaving through death servitors and decimating enemies. the large weapon is heavy in her hands, and she knows the moment she takes a pause she won't be able to continue fighting as she had.</p><p>so she doesn't stop.</p><p>somewhere amidst the constant ringing in her ears, she can hear them fighting somewhere in the chaos—caesar, luminous, johann—her allies.</p><p> </p><p>don't die.</p><p> </p><p>her heightened senses begin to feel more like a curse as the battle continues. she hears them struggling, she knows because she's struggling too, but she can't do anything to help them without finishing off those in front of her first.</p><p>johann's slower movements don't go unnoticed by her, and neither does caesar's shallow grunts of pain, nor luminous's yelps of terror.</p><p>it brings her back to that night. that night, when she lost everything. when she lost her family. when she lost harune.</p><p> </p><p>don't die.</p><p> </p><p>the worn leather chafes her blistered hands, and there's a dull, numbing pain shooting up her arms and wearing down her shoulder blades. the scent of blood clings heavily to the air, and yunha could taste the iron as it stuck to the back of her throat. there was nothing she could risk except for everything.</p><p>if she could just turn the tides a little bit, then maybe, just maybe—</p><p> </p><p>please, don't die.</p><p> </p><p>"yunha, behind you!"</p><p>she's a second too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. so why can't i make you love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>none | inspired by <a href="https://i.imgur.com/sceEbFI.jpg">musical ocs meme</a>. songs: love me - felix cartal, bad idea - ariana grande, and colors - halsey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>track 01 of 03—love me, felix cartal &amp; lights</strong>
</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">it's about three in the morning when finn cautiously walks in through the ajar front door of the address ashlyn sent him in her drunken stupor.</p><p class="">despite there being little to no sense of safety, there's bodies passed out on the floor and whatever furniture they could get their hands on before they conked out for good. his skin practically crawls with discomfort at the sight. it smells strongly of alcohol and hormones, and finn resists the urge to gag and to turn back to his car, which he knows is his only ticket out of this neighborhood.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">he knows he doesn't have to be here.</p><p class="">he could still be in bed right now, probably binging some silly romcom show because yes, he's baby. or he could be rummaging through kitchen for some frosted flakes to eat, and of course he pours the cereal first because people who pour the milk first are monsters. or he could be just at the edges of sleep after a long and difficult assignment, while cuddling his cat, pistachio, who he totally doesn't pretend is ashlyn at times. and no, he's not lonely. just lovesick.</p><p class="">but even against his wishes and mundane little what-ifs, he's here. because she's here. and finn really does think that there's only one person in the whole world—no, scratch that—the entire universe, he would go these lengths for.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">there, curled up on the spare beanbag by the dining room, ashlyn lay fast asleep. she was still wearing the clothes that she wore to uni, a clear sign she just went straight to the party after classes.</p><p class="">there's a strange fluttering in his chest whenever he's near her, and he already knows that he's in love without the need to put it into words.</p><p class="">his fingers reach out to brush a stray strand of hair from her forehead, and it feels like something inside him dies when she mumbles something incoherent underneath her breath before seeking out more of his touch unconsciously. finn wonders if she would still do the same had she been awake. he wonders if she even knew what kind of effect she had on him, or if she knew that she was the only person constantly on his mind.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">(he dreams a dream when he's hers just as much as she's his, but he knows it's never going to happen, so it remains tucked in the corner of his mind for a very long time.)</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">their story is cliche, but he supposes that's what they always were.</p><p class="">they were friends, best friends, since even before they were grade schoolers. partners-in-crime, was what their parents had labeled them every time they got caught up in their mischief. she was, in every possible way, his other half. she held the stars in her eyes and her cheeks were dusted with patterns only the constellations could have. <em>but he wasn't hers</em>.</p><p class="">and it was perhaps this realization that hurts the most.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"c'mon ash," he whispered gently (affectionately, even, but he doubts that she could tell the difference between that and general concern—it's always been that way), nudging her shoulder to rouse her from her slumber, "you have to wake up now."</p><p class="">"mmm...?" ashlyn groans softly before her eyes flutter open and adjust to the dim lighting. "finn?" she questions, confused. "what're you doing here?"</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">ah. it seems she didn't even remember sending that message to him. that ugly feeling in his chest is back, and finn wishes it could go away but it's always there—ever present.</p><p class="">to be fair, she probably wasn't in her right state of mind—as he highly doubts she has been the past few days following the breakup—and it was probably something she did on a whim. still, deep down he wishes that she would remember each and every time she called him for the fallback and each and every time he would, without fail, reach out to catch her in his arms.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">ignoring the feeling for now, finn offers her a hand. "never mind that, ash. can you stand?"</p><p class="">ashlyn gets up on unsteady limbs and almost completely falls into him when trying to stabilize herself, but finn's patient and supportive, ready to lend a hand if needed. when she's finally upright with an arm slung around his shoulder, she almost slumps over again if not for finn's arm wrapped around her waist.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">there's a million things he wishes he could say in the moment, but he keeps to himself as she catches her bearings. when she's somewhat sober enough to stand on her own, finn shrugs off his coat and drapes it over her shoulders protectively. ashlyn doesn't meet his eyes when she mumbles her thanks, but the gratitude is there. it always is.</p><p class="">the silence is suffocating, and the air is thick with unresolved tension.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">finn releases a breath, counting to ten mentally, before offering her a hand and a soft smile.</p><p class="">"let's go home, ash."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">she reciprocates the gesture and fits her small hand in his.</p><p class="">"yeah... alright."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">(there's still things left unspoken, but he thinks it's for the better. he'll wait like he always had. and he'll wait for the rest of his life if he has to.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. all that glitters is not gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>samurai of hyuga | ficlet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kin was indifferent to judgement.</p><p> </p><p>it followed her relentlessly. hushed whispers wrapped around her mind and drowned out all other sound, and beady eyes that held contempt trailed after her every move.</p><p>beware. danger. <em>ronin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>her fingers twitched, coming to a rest on the hilt of her blade.</p><p>a sharp inhale. exhale.</p><p>carefully—well, as careful as she could be—she unsheathed the katana she carried with her. the busted and beaten steel screeched in the quiet of the room. worn beyond its years, surely, was the weapon that had served her well.</p><p>the surface reflected her eyes. charcoal black, sharp, wild. her eyes were those of a killer's, and toshio's words from before they began their journey together came back to haunt her.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>i'm no stranger to death</em>," he had said.</p><p>neither was she.</p><p> </p><p>she knew she was a hazard, both to herself and to others. she ran with death nipping at her heels and promised death to all those who dared to challenge her. like moths to a flame, they would burn into nothing but cinders and ash.</p><p>she shouldn't care what others had thought. they paid for an executor, and she performed her job well. but somehow, somewhere along the way, things had changed.</p><p>she wanted to be more than what they had paid her for; she wanted to be more than what they had saw her as. she wanted to prove that her worth was more than the number of bodies she piled up.</p><p> </p><p>but she wondered if she was allowed that chance.</p><p>the faceless and distorted figures of other orphaned children held her down in her dreams. their bony fingers grasped onto her raggedly kimono and their limbs dragged her down towards the abyss.</p><p>whatever goodness that had been in her was snuffed out long ago. it had to have been. she couldn't afford kindness over survival.</p><p> </p><p>toshio entered the room.</p><p>footsteps soft and breaths shallow, it would have been impossible for her to have recognized his presence in the beginning. but she learned quickly.</p><p>in her contemplation, kin pretended she didn't hear and went about running a damp cloth over the flat side of her blade. cleaning it, almost.</p><p>while it appeared spotless, she knew that she could never remove the blood that stained her hands or rid herself of the whispers and screams that tormented her in her restless slumber.</p><p> </p><p>"kin-san?" he called.</p><p>he knelt down in front of her with a face full of concern. when she didn't respond, his hands came to a rest on her shoulders. she froze.</p><p>the gesture was tender, soft, gentle. and the blatant affection almost made her recoil.</p><p>his forest green eyes peered into hers as his hands reached up to caress her cheek, fingers tracing the vertical scarred that marred her right eye. his hands are warm and smooth against her face.</p><p>she remembered that this man was no warrior. he was no fighter. he had never carried a weapon in his life. he never had to take a life. not willingly, at least.</p><p> </p><p>he was so different from her, different enough that the contrast made her sick.</p><p>had it not been for the emperor's request to vanquish the demons that plagued the country, would he even look at her the same way as he did now? would he still feel the same way as he did now?</p><p>probably not.</p><p>their circumstances were too different from each other. they would have never met in the first place; they should have never met in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>his fingertips brushed the areas below her eyes lightly, and, in a tone that she had grown familiar with, he asked, "have you not been sleeping?"</p><p>she forgot what it was like to cry, not that she remembered what it felt like to begin with. but she would have guessed it felt something like the empty feeling she had in her chest.</p><p>slowly, she nodded, sheathing her blade and setting it to the side just within reach. toshio frowned. she understood the look on his face well.</p><p> </p><p>she was tired.</p><p>tired of hearing their screams. tired of seeing faces of ghosts that should have perished along with their bodies. tired of being reminded constantly that she was a murderer first before a person.</p><p> </p><p>kin wished that she could become someone else. wished to be someone like masashi, who was untouched by the cruelties of the world. wished to be someone like hatch, with a strong sense of duty and selfless temperament. wished to be someone like momoko, someone who was clever and could save more lives than she had taken.</p><p> </p><p>in another life, she prayed that she would be someone who lived free of the sins that burdened her soul.</p><p>maybe then, and only then, she could accept toshio's love for what it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. and the heralds of death will sing their sweet tunes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>arknights | ficlet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the ruins of the battlefield are quiet. </p><p> </p><p>lian finds it oddly peaceful.</p><p>even as the dying fires crackle around her crumpled and bleeding form, with the bodies of her comrades strewn around her, she angles her head upwards towards the grey, ash-ridden skies as she watches birds fly by singing their melodies of death.</p><p> </p><p>the wound on her stomach aches as blood seeps through the hardened feathers, her last resort to preserve her body. </p><p>it's a harsh reminder of her fragile mortality and the brutal realities of the world they coexist in. lian knows that this is the end for her. the result would have been the same regardless. she was destined to die either due to her oripathy or by the hands of the enemies to their noble cause. such was the fate of the infected.</p><p>there is no longer any feeling in her legs. the entirety of her shins and upper thighs are covered in hardened scabs that have begun to crystallize. the originium shards on her skin reminds her of stained glass, she catches herself thinking. the beautiful obsidian-black is crusted over with her crimson blood, hardening and eventually flaking off in a color that resembles rust.</p><p>it hurts to breathe. it feels like she is inhaling shrapnel with every shaky breath. </p><p>rhodes island has won another battle yet again. sooner or later, the death that has been promised to them would come annihilate them all.</p><p> </p><p>another one of her fallen reunion soldiers stirs a few feet away. they're in a similar state as her—barely alive, just teetering on the brink of death.</p><p>lian claws her way to their side. the dirt and broken fragments of rocks that accumulates underneath her nails and roughens up her hands causes her skin to split and bleed, but she can't find it in herself to care. her once pure white wings drag behind her, broken and limp, covered in debris and filth. </p><p>an angel fallen from grace. </p><p> </p><p>when she finally reaches them, she draws her fellow comrade onto her lap, cradling their head in her hands. softly, she traces her thumb across their face, caressing it lovingly like a mother would a child.</p><p>she remembers this particular one. she had taught them how to fight when reunion had rescued them from the slums as an orphan. now, they were fated to die like all the other child soldiers raised to support their liberation. her heart aches more than her wounds at the thought. </p><p>their eyes are empty and glassy—glassy, like the scabs covering more than half her body and rendering her legs dead weight; glassy, like the crystal-like white and black feathers that protrude from her wounds in an effort to keep them sealed.</p><p>blood trickles from their parted lips as they breathe softly. their chest rises and falls slowly, like a singular snowflake making its gentle descent from the skies, and tears streak down their ash-stained face as they plead at her to run somewhere far, far away. </p><p> </p><p>fate is indeed a cruel mistress. lian thinks back to the faces of her younger siblings, of her brother and sister. both of them were killed in cold blood simply for existing.</p><p>was it so wrong of them to be infected?</p><p>was it so wrong of them to desire to live like the others?</p><p>the normally bright and lively streets of lungmen have never looked so cold and ugly. it was the slums of that place, which had been hidden away from society, where lian had been born and raised as yi chunhua. it was that place where she was left alone in the darkness that left her to rot. it was that place that had left her in the isolation that wanted her dead.</p><p>that place would not be a home. it would never be a home. the yi chunhua she knew was no more, only lian remained in her place now. </p><p> </p><p>"even if i run," she whispers, "where will i go?" </p><p>silence follows her cry, and the lost soul in her arms is no more. </p><p>she reaches up a hand to close their eyes one final time. her fingertips brush against the tears that had gathered on their eyelashes as their eyes flutter shut. when she finally removes her hand, they're stained with dew. </p><p> </p><p>a crunch of gravel alerts her senses, but lian doesn't get up to flee.</p><p>she can't. not anymore. </p><p>turning her head around towards the sound of the noise, she spots the girl who was always by the doctor's side. amiya of rhodes island. it makes lian sick to her stomach to know that not too long ago, she had been fighting someone so young. it makes her feel even sicker when she realizes that she had been fighting a fellow infected the entire time. </p><p>but now is not the time for sentiments. </p><p>now is the time between the vanquished and the victors. the sinners and the saints. </p><p> </p><p>lian allows herself a minuscule, serene smile. "i knew you would come for me, little one." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. letters of love among other affairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>arknights | one shot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"doctor, you called for me?" courier asked inquisitively, opening the door just a sliver after knocking sharply two times. </p><p>he poked his head in between the crack in the door after hearing your voice along with someone else's. on the opposite side of the room from where the door was and where he was standing, you sat behind the large desk in the general contact office, a folder of papers in hand, as you exchanged a few rapid words with kal'tsit about the condition of the operators in the medical ward and the current state of affairs regarding rhodes island's relations with the l.g.d. </p><p>both you and kal'tsit appeared at odds with one another as you carried on making your points as she did the same. it felt oddly personal to barge in the middle of your discussion, so he nervously stepped inside, shutting the door with a careful and quiet click behind him. you didn't seem to notice, too engrossed in your ongoing conversation to pay him any attention.</p><p> </p><p>he felt a bit uneasy about being in the same room as you two continued talking, both having not fully noticed his presence. you grew increasingly more agitated the longer kal'tsit continued with whatever points she was making. it was one of the rare times when your hood was off and resting around your shoulders, and courier took note of the rather tense way your jaw was set as you listened carefully before refuting the medic with carefully crafted arguments of your own.</p><p>things get a little tense and soon you're slamming your hand down on a stack of papers for emphasis and kal'tsit looked like she was partially debating whether to stab you with the syringe she carried around, and courier wished to be anywhere but the room right now. had you not urgently requested to see him earlier, he would have dropped by at a later time. but he still remembered the gentle way your hands sought out his and the soft look on your face as you asked him to promise you that he would be there because it was important. courier was a man of his word, and that was a promise that he intended to keep. </p><p>thankfully, your eyes raised mid-sentence and met his from across the room. it was that split second moment when he witnessed the stress leave your frame all at once, and the edges of your lips quirked upwards in a subtle manner causing his heart to flutter in his chest erratically before you returned your attention to the female in front of you.  </p><p> </p><p>"about the recent expenses—" kal'tsit began, finally deciding to move onto the other subjects at hand, as you quickly cut her off. </p><p>"can we discuss this at a later time? i'm afraid i had prior arrangements." you smiled cordially and gestured towards courier, who was still awkwardly waiting by the door. </p><p> </p><p>the icy glare on kal'tsit's face was enough to send a shiver down his spine, but you quickly assuaged his worries by making your way across the room to take him by the hand, pulling him along after you towards your desk where scattered papers and manila envelopes rested. the white-haired female sighed in resignation (though, somehow, courier felt like this would certainly not be the end), emerald green eyes narrowed, as she picked up her own pile of papers to leave. </p><p>right before she exited the room, she stopped in the doorframe to turn around and address you directly. "doctor, it shouldn't need to be said, but don't take this to the battlefield." </p><p>with another cold glance thrown his way, she left with her lab coat swirling behind her until the door sealed firmly shut and cut her out of sight. once she was completely gone, you slumped forward in your chair in an obvious sign of exhaustion as you heaved a tired sigh. you glanced over to smile apologetically at him as if to convey that you were sorry about this whole ordeal he had to witness. however, courier, having heard the stories of the haughty head of the medical department, didn't mind all that much.</p><p>he was more bothered by kal'tsit's final words of parting than her generally unfriendly demeanor. </p><p>nevertheless, if you had summoned him under such a short notice, it must've been important. he would take the time to ponder over the meaning of her words at a later time. </p><p> </p><p>peering over your shoulder at the multitude of scattered files spread out before you, he asked, "so, what can i help you with today, doctor?" </p><p>"actually..." you admitted with a look of embarrassment on your face, "it's not much, but i was hoping you would help me deliver something." your grin turned a bit sheepish as you managed to fish out the two letters you had sealed up the night before amidst the mess of papers. </p><p>"of course," he immediately replied, suppressing the feeling of disappointment that welled up in his gut. "they'll be delivered before you know it."</p><p>the business smile that appeared so casually on his face seemed more of a conditioned response than a voluntary one. maybe there was a small, selfish part of him that wished that you had simply called him over to spend time with him and chat, but he also knew that there was simply no time to enjoy such trivial activities. courier felt a tad foolish and naive for having such irresponsible thoughts at times like these. </p><p>fortunately for him, you either didn't catch his shift in mood or you weren't willing to point it out and make the situation uncomfortable—both of which he was grateful for. </p><p>your voice was cheery as you chirped out, "great! thanks a lot, courier. you're a real lifesaver."</p><p> </p><p>you handed him the first letter, a simple white envelope with a hastily scribbled code over it in red marker. "this should go directly to texas or any other member of penguin logistics. on the other hand, this one—" you added, handing him another letter without any extra form of identification, "—should be sent to one of the dorms on the third floor. i think it was the second hallway and room b-15." </p><p>"texas and room b-15," he reiterated. "got it." </p><p>"thanks again. i mean it," you said gratefully. it looked as if a great burden had been taken off your shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>he nodded at your words, carefully tucking both letters into his pocket to ensure nothing would happen to them. afterwards, he quickly bid you goodbye, but before he could take a single step, you snagged the sleeve of his jacket between your fingers in a sudden burst of realization. </p><p>"oh! before i forget, when you're done, come and meet me in the canteen if you aren't too busy. i haven't eaten yet, and i could really use the company." </p><p> </p><p>courier noted how you didn't specify his company in particular, but the very thought of you asking to spend time with him made his heart race. </p><p> </p><p>texas was relatively easy to find, contrary to what he believed. she was down in the training rooms with exusiai. the sankta female was chatting excitably with the lupo, who couldn't have possible looked more uninterested. he figured that his timing couldn't have been better as he handed off the letter before dashing away to deliver the final one. it wasn't as if he were in any particular hurry, but spending time with you was something he rarely got to enjoy with how busy you were and how often you were away while commanding the frontlines. </p><p>in truth, he really wanted to be by your side, but because he couldn't do that on the battlefield, he dedicated himself to becoming your best messenger so that you would rely on him just a little bit more. </p><p>the dorms, for him, were mostly uncharted territory. rarely did he spend time idling about. as your assistant at the rhodes island base, he was responsible for holding up the fort while you were away, so the dorms where only a place for him to get some rest before tackling the next biggest challenge of the day. surprisingly, your last request took him to the floor he stayed at. as he navigated the, thankfully, uncomplicated hallways, he found himself stopping just short of his own room in disbelief. he recalled your directions once, and then, twice. </p><p> </p><p>third floor, second hallway, room b-15. </p><p>that was his dorm room. </p><p> </p><p>surely, he rationalized, this had to have been a mistake. </p><p>maybe you had gotten the wrong room, or maybe you had mistaken which floor and which hallway he was supposed to deliver the letter to. still, no matter how he hard he looked at the letter in his hand and then back up at his room door, the letter was undoubtedly addressed to him. he knew that you wouldn't make such a careless and beginner's mistake; that was above you. </p><p>with shaky hands, courier carefully opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter and began to read. </p><p>after he saw it once, he read it again. and again. </p><p>and again. </p><p> </p><p>by the time he had finished reading the letter a grand total of four times, courier was absolutely certain that his face probably matched the color of his scarf. when it finally dawned on him that this wasn't a dream, he allowed for a wide smile (a real one this time) to stretch across his face. folding the letter up as neatly and delicately as he could, he slipped it back into its envelope before tucking it in his pocket as a good luck charm of sorts. </p><p>then, he began sprinting over to the canteen in a speed that felt faster than any other time he ran with nothing but a sense of urgency fueling him. it would do him no good if he kept you waiting after you had clearly conveyed your unspoken affections in written form. </p><p>this time for sure, he would be able tell you how he truly felt—not as your assistant, not as the messenger of the snow realm, but as himself, courier. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was purely self-indulgent! i love him so much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. this kingdom's too small for two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shall we date? obey me | one shot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mira feels like she made a lot of dumb mistakes in her life, but this one took the absolute fucking cake.</p><p> </p><p>in a last ditch attempt to feel somewhat normal in this new environment of hers, she turns to the one thing that she knows best: crime. more specifically, the art of <em>conning</em>.</p><p>her partner-in-crime? the avatar of greed, mammon.</p><p> </p><p>she hates the fact that she chose him, but she did it anyways.</p><p> </p><p>is she an idiot?</p><p>(arguably) yes.</p><p>is she an even bigger idiot for voluntarily choosing to rely on him?</p><p>also yes.</p><p> </p><p>but there's something undeniably thrilling about going to scam someone—a demon, no less!—with someone else by her side.</p><p>mammon's not her friend, obviously, but he's the closest thing she's got to a companion ever since she arrived here, and she'll be damned if she didn't take advantage of that.</p><p> </p><p>(... not that she's had many companions in the past.</p><p>the people in her life came and scattered like leaves in the wind. those brief moments she had with them were beautiful but utterly meaningless.</p><p>she doesn't miss it, though. her childhood, that is.</p><p>there's no point in missing what she never actually had to begin with.)</p><p> </p><p>it's a decision she realizes she'll inevitably regret later down the road; hell, she's already regretting it, but she still chose him knowing that.</p><p>she chose him because he was him. simple as that.</p><p> </p><p>(love? no, it's certainly nothing like that.</p><p>it's more like... <em>tolerance</em>.</p><p>tolerance because she knows that mammon at his best is easiest to deal with out of the brothers.)</p><p> </p><p>she didn't choose levi or satan because they'll be too much of a hassle to bring along. levi because the very act of getting him out of his room by his own free will was already a struggle, while satan simply made her uncomfortable. he was oddly similar to lucifer, but at the same time, not.</p><p>it was hard to gauge what he was thinking, considering he, too, wore a mask to hide his true self. an unpredictable factor. she hated those.</p><p>although mira lied to herself quite frequently, she did admit that beel had a soft spot in her heart, and she was tempted to bring him along.</p><p>in the end, she didn't want beel to know the truth about this ugly side of her. plus, she knew she couldn't afford the potential bill for all the food she would end up treating him to (watching him eat was rather endearing), and she could barely afford to feed herself, so that was also a no.</p><p>asmo's attempted seductions have failed multiple times, yet he still wouldn't give up on her. and honestly? she wasn't having any of that.</p><p>lucifer was, well, lucifer.</p><p>and she didn't want to explain why she felt a compulsive need to commit crime. she's seen plenty of his anger directed at his brothers, and there was no way in hell (literally and figuratively) she was sticking around enough to discover that same rage being directed at her.</p><p> </p><p>so mammon it was.</p><p>and boy, is she already regretting a lot of things.</p><p> </p><p>it isn't that difficult to get him to tag along. try as she might, it's actually more difficult to get him off her case. something about him having to protect his human from other demons or else lucifer would have his head—whatever.</p><p>that does little to help the fact that he just won't stop talking.</p><p>he's more excited about being brought out than when she had taken luke to a sweets store because she was feeling a tad bit generous. that, and the little pint-sized angel really grew on her. the demon brothers' comments about him being similar to a dog didn't help. he really was like a cute little puppy!</p><p> </p><p>as far as he knows, mammon's been sticking around mainly for the money, and in case she needs a scapegoat—not that she'll ever admit the last part to him. she's a professional for heavens sake! she knows what she's doing.</p><p>mira just hopes that mammon knows what he's doing too.</p><p> </p><p>(he doesn't.)</p><p> </p><p>halfway down the road, mira decides to ask him if he remembers what they were doing.</p><p>to which he responds with, "we're going out! your treat."</p><p>he says it with such a duh tone, like it is so obvious that's what they were doing, and she sighs heavily.</p><p>"no, we're not."</p><p> </p><p>he grins like he's won a million dollars on jeopardy or wheel of fortune or some other dumb game show.</p><p>"see? i told ya, THE great mammon is never—<em>huh</em>?"</p><p>mammon suddenly stops walking and mira also halts her steps to glance at him curiously. he seems confused. was he really not paying any attention when she was briefing him earlier?</p><p>she repeats her question. "you <em>do</em> remember what we're doing, right?"</p><p> </p><p>silence.</p><p>this <em>utter fool</em>.</p><p>not even bothered to explain further, she merely gestures at him to stay put.</p><p>"okay, mammon. wait here. i'll be right back."</p><p> </p><p>mira disappears into the crowd before giving him a chance to protest. or whine. mammon seems to whine a lot, she realizes.</p><p>scanning the crowd quickly, she picks out a couple of younger looking demons. they were both wearing rad uniforms, which only made them easier targets. seeing as they were headed her way, she walks towards the side before quickly moving to dart in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>one step, two steps.</p><p>now!</p><p> </p><p>feigning an exaggerated gasp of surprise, she stumbles. her heels catch onto one of the cobblestones and she falls. well, she falls as convincingly as she can.</p><p>with enough years of practice, it's almost like the real thing.</p><p>she clutches her ankle like she's in great pain before letting loose a few curses that are so loud that nearby passersby flinch at the sheer intensity. the two demons who witnessed her fall are at a loss.</p><p>mira can see they're conflicted. they aren't sure if they should help a human. that thought in itself is pretty bizarre.</p><p> </p><p>so, she amps up the drama.</p><p> </p><p>a few tears slip down her cheeks, and she bites down on her lower lip as if to suppress some deep-set agony. her makeup smears and it feels kind of gross. she probably looks gross too.</p><p>hopefully the money she gets can make up for that.</p><p>the demons are worriedly asking her if she needs to seek help. mira merely bobs her head at their questions, blinking back stinging tears.</p><p>they ask her if they can do anything, and mira suppresses a barely contained smirk. the grimm was so close she could practically smell it. just a little more now before she can claim her prize.</p><p> </p><p>well, that's what she had thought.</p><p>until mammon intervened.</p><p> </p><p>"oi, where'd ya—" mammon hollers rather loudly before stopping mid-sentence at the sight of her collapsed on the floor with tears and mascara and foundation dripping down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>oh god.</p><p>this can't be good.</p><p> </p><p>mammon takes another look at her, and then at the two demons standing around her, and completely loses it.</p><p> </p><p>"what the hell's goin' on?" mammon demands. his tone borderlines on something between hysterics and barely controlled rage. "man, lucifer's gonna kill me! human, can ya stand?"</p><p>mira, deeming today to be an utter-fucking-failure, manages a shaky nod of her head. it's not even pretend because she's so genuinely baffled that the reaction comes naturally.</p><p>"ah, um, yes... i think i'm alright..." mira stammers, partially in shock. she testily places her (uninjured) heel on the ground and presses some weight on it. perfectly fine. as it should be.</p><p> </p><p>never in her wildest dreams did she expect mammon to get so riled up. at most, she was kind of expecting him to laugh at her for being careless when there were still so many demons around eyeing her like a potential snack. himself included—though in his case, it's more of a running joke now that she's gotten to know him better.</p><p>but here he is, defying all of her expectations.</p><p> </p><p>"what're ya doing?" he snarls at the two demons who are still confused over what to do. "scram!"</p><p>they're quick to turn tail and run, sprinting faster than anything she's ever witnessed in her life. mira remains awkwardly standing on the side, shifting her weight between both feet to let mammon know that she isn't hurt in any way (not that she ever was to begin with, but after witnessing that display, it doesn't feel right of her to speak up).</p><p>when they're finally gone and the demons who stopped to witness the drama resumed their daily lives, mammon lets out a resigned huff. "geez, why'd ya hafta run off? it's dangerous for a puny human like you, so you can't leave my sight."</p><p>then, in a softer tone that displayed an abnormally gentle side of him, he adds, "besides, i said i was gonna be the one to protect you, ya got that?"</p><p> </p><p>without even giving mira a chance to defend herself, mammon lifts her up in a characteristically mammon way, and slings her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing at all.</p><p>her legs dangle in the air as her shoes threaten to slip off her feet, and she lets out a squeak of protest before clutching onto his jacket like it's her lifeline while he keeps a firm arm wrapped around her waist. the dried makeup streaked on her face is beginning to irritate her skin and her pockets somehow feel emptier than before, but she manages to laugh despite it all. it's a carefree, silly sound.</p><p> </p><p>he's boorish, and the situation's imperfect, and the atmosphere's extremely unromantic, but it's him. and she finds that it doesn't bother her as much as it should.</p><p> </p><p>she thinks back to her failed attempt at a scam and decides then and there that she quite prefers the way the situation turned out instead.</p><p>"you know," mira begins, smiling as she pats him on the back, "you owe me a thousand grimm now."</p><p>"why do i gotta pay ya!?"</p><p>instead of humoring him with a response, she simply laughs again. even by a little bit, mira knows that mammon has grown on her for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. six feet under, we're torn asunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dragon raja | ficlet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="empty">the first thing she notices when she wakes up from the darkness is warmth underneath her fingertips, and yunha wonders where she is. </p><p class="empty"> </p><p class="empty">the snowy terrain of black swan bay is nowhere she can feel, but her throat closes up before she can ask where harune is because it's breakfast time and z would oversleep and renata would drop by to wake them up ("rise and shine, sleepyheads!").</p><p class="empty">until it dawns on her that it wouldn't be possible because they're all dead.</p><p class="empty"> </p><p class="empty">she's all there is left of her home. </p><p class="empty"> </p><p class="empty">she remembers the scent of fresh blood, the static feeling of fear, the taste of ash on her tongue, and the soldiers with their loud guns and the sounds of screaming and bullets shattering bone as renata jumps in front of the line of fire for her and it hur<em>ts it hurts it </em><strong><em>hurts <strike>why did she do that</strike></em></strong>.</p><p class="empty">and the last thing she hears is harune's voice screaming for renata right before she feels her sister's presence disappear completely as she tumbles off the edge of the cliff into the icy waters below, and yunha screams and screams and screams until her voice is unrecognizable and she tastes the blood in the back of her throat that's raw and aching. </p><p class="empty"> </p><p class="empty">grief cages her heart between her ribs as her chest squeezes and squeezes until it becomes hard to breathe. </p><p class="empty">then, it burns. she welcomes the flames of wrath with open arms, and she lets it consume her completely. </p><p class="empty"> </p><p class="empty">when she comes to senses with what she's done, it's over for her. the charred remains of bodies lay half buried in the snow, and the anger that keeps her warm is fading fast, leaving her feeling cold and empty.</p><p class="empty">from here, there's no more going back from what she's done. the lives she has taken would weigh on her conscience forever.</p><p class="empty"> </p><p class="empty">she can't see their faces. she doesn't know what these nameless soldiers look like as she kills them. she knows nothing about whether they have a family or if there are unfulfilled promises they need to take care of before they die.</p><p class="empty">she doesn't know anything. </p><p class="empty"> </p><p class="empty">yunha stands before the wave of soldiers as they advance with their weapons, and she moves to take a step back only to realize that there's nothing underneath the heel of her boot. </p><p class="empty">the soldiers keep pressing forward, and in a brief moment of clarity, all she can think about is how nothing really matters anymore. </p><p class="empty"> </p><p class="empty">then, she takes a single step back and the world slips out from under her.</p><p class="empty">weightless.</p><p class="empty">the freezing waters engulf her completely, and she closes her eyes as she's swallowed into their depths.</p><p class="empty"> </p><p class="empty">
  <em>farewell.</em>
</p><p class="empty"> </p><p class="empty">the moment she wakes up again, yunha wonders where she is.</p><p class="empty">and then she wishes she was dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. do you think we tried enough?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>haikyuu!! | drabble</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"what does it feel like to fall in love?" </p><p> </p><p>oikawa pauses in his steps before glancing at you in confusion. "what?" </p><p> </p><p>"love," you muse, "what is it like?" </p><p> </p><p>he deflects.</p><p>of course he does. </p><p> </p><p>turning your question into one of his own, the little boy wonder asks, "why do you want to know?" </p><p> </p><p>"just curious," you say, shrugging your shoulders as you bury your hands in your coat pockets.</p><p>the crisp weather reminds you it's autumn again.</p><p> </p><p>then, you meet his gaze evenly, and while your lips are smiling, your eyes aren't.</p><p>"everyone loves you, but you don't love anyone." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. i pity the fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dragon raja | drabble</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>there is an achy, hollow feeling somewhere in her chest as she gazes emptily far off into the void, an endless expanse of the universe and its thousands of tiny white stars, but she cannot witness their brilliance or cherish their light.</p><p> </p><p>there are ghosts behind closed eyes. skeletons upon skeletons buried in her closest, the bones are beginning to creep out from the floorboards as they carve their place into her skin. her flesh is mapped with dark pink jagged edges—tissue that never quite healed. </p><p> </p><p>when will she learn that it isn't her fault?</p><p><strike>it's all her fault</strike>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>drabbles are fun but it's just pain to cap it off at 100 words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. until next time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>genshin impact | one shot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"leaving so soon?" </p><p> </p><p>freyja startled slightly at the sudden voice, shoulders tense and hand instinctively reaching for her sword. when her fingers grasped around the worn leather of the hilt, the stranger chuckled at her defensiveness. puzzled, she spared a glance over at the voice that called out to her curiously. upon realizing who it was, she relaxed slightly and a soft smile crept across her face. </p><p> </p><p><em>kaeya</em>. </p><p> </p><p>the cavalry captain of the knights of favonius lounged casually by the wall outside of her inn room with his arms crossed leisurely across his chest. he straightened up under her gaze as he brushed imaginary dirt off his shoulders. he looked the same as ever with his flawless dark turquoise hair, mysterious eyepatch, and charming smile.</p><p>to be fair, freyja wasn't expecting to see another familiar face other than amber during her brief visit. this was a rather pleasant surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"hey, what's the big deal? sneaking up on us like that," paimon reprimanded after she had gained some of her wits back. the small girl had her hands placed on her hips as she glared at the man. </p><p>"well, that certainly wasn't the warm welcome i was hoping for," he chuckled as he cocked his head to the side with a small smirk, "why so hostile?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ah, that...</em>
</p><p>freyja turned her glance to the floor in embarrassment. </p><p>"sorry," she murmured apologetically, "i wasn't expecting to see you." </p><p> </p><p>her remark was quickly followed by paimon's—</p><p>"why are you apologizing? it was that jerk's fault for scaring us!" </p><p>—only for the white-haired female to be promptly ignored. </p><p>with a huff of indignance that certainly spelled trouble with the name of spent mora for sticky honey roast to appease the the fairy-like female, she disappeared in a puff of galactic smoke. </p><p> </p><p>he laughed, and <em>it's a nice laugh</em>, freyja catches herself thinking in a moment of traitorous respite.</p><p>"neither did i. it came as a surprise to me when the other knights started gossiping about the return of mondstadt's honorary knight." </p><p> </p><p>she winced at the title. it seemed that it still stuck around even after she had left for liyue to continue her search for her brother. </p><p>honorary knight, they had called her.</p><p>freyja was no knight. she was a traveler, yes; an explorer, definitely. she travelled worlds and traversed the universe, lending a helping hand to whoever needed it, but at the end of the day, she was nothing more than a free spirit, destined to wander with no particular destination in mind. even the notion of holding a title felt foreign. </p><p> </p><p>"i wasn't planning on staying long," she answered, catching the way kaeya's gaze attempted to pick her apart. "amber wrote a letter saying that there was a new cuisine we absolutely must try together, and paimon was curious too. however, one thing led to another, so i ended up staying longer to help clear a few trading routes of bandits." </p><p> </p><p>"i suppose it couldn't be helped then." he smiled, and she couldn't help herself be unable to meet his eye. "now then," he said, taking her bag from her and slinging it over a shoulder, "shall we?" </p><p>freyja thought to protest and carry her bag herself, but then remembered that he probably would find some way to divert the topic, so she let it be. </p><p> </p><p>a few seconds passed in silence as he personally escorted her to the front gates when she finally asked the one question that had been floating around her mind. </p><p>"by the way... how did you find me?" she paused in her steps, forcing him to stop as well, as she waited for an answer. </p><p>"i'm very persuasive," kaeya said with a wink (or was it a blink? she can never tell with that eyepatch of his). "you would be surprised how loose peoples' tongues become after a glass of good wine. speaking of which, we should really catch up at a tavern some time when you're available. though, from what i can tell, it seems you're not particular fond of the idea." </p><p>"haha, you're right. i think i'll just stick to cider." </p><p> </p><p>another comfortable silence ensued between the two of them as they continued to walk, matching each other's pace. the city was about as lively as she remembered it to be. merchants with their stalls and knights patrolling around the city were common sights that she didn't realize she missed until now. the air smelled crisp and fresh, something like mint and flowers from flora's shop. </p><p>when the gates of mondstadt came into view along with the vast grasslands that existed past them, she awkwardly slowed down to a stop as she held out a hand for her belongings. "i guess this is it then?" </p><p>"it doesn't have to be," he replied, handing her back her bag and stepping back. "i realized you've never actually said goodbye." </p><p> </p><p>freyja froze, and the look on kaeya's face was enough to tell her that this was the kind of reaction he had been expecting. there was no use in trying to hide it now, not when he was too perceptive and too good at getting the answers he needed. </p><p>"... it would be easier for me to leave without saying goodbye," she admitted honestly. </p><p> </p><p>goodbyes weren't her thing. those who she had said goodbye to, she never met again. it became a habit of her to leave without parting words, lest the parting be a bit too painful for her heart to bear. but her duties and obligation to her family had to be prioritized over what she wanted. </p><p>her brother was still out there. unlike her, who had met paimon and befriended so many on her journey, her brother, aether, was all alone. the twins had only each other, after all. throughout different worlds, meeting new people, and battling foes from across universes, they had always had each other to rely on. now, he was alone, and she needed to find him. </p><p> </p><p>"then," kaeya remarked with a sense of finality behind his words, "this doesn't have to be a goodbye but a see you later." </p><p> </p><p>(<em>"i'll see you around."</em></p><p><em>"of course, that's a promise."</em>)</p><p> </p><p>it had been so long since she last heard those words that it barely registered for a moment. </p><p>the last person she had said those words to was the one person she would never be able to see again.</p><p>
  <strike>was it them who had broken the promise, or her?</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>"i'm—" her voice cracked as she continued, "—not used to farewells. in general. sorry."</p><p>he observed her momentarily before shrugging his shoulders. if he was curious, he didn't make it known. instead, he gave her a signature grin before saying, "i'll send you a letter next time, so don't keep me waiting too long."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>so, he...</em>
</p><p>"understood," she responded. "i'll be there."</p><p>then, stepping back, she smiled before dissolving into blue stardust and constellations. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*scraping together what little knowledge i have* spare headcanons?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. before the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dark nights | unfinished wip</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a jolt, you sit upright, clutching the sheets like your lifeline. Your heartbeat pulsates in your throat and there’s a thin layer of sweat just above your brow. That was an unpleasant dream. You can almost feel the grainy dirt covering you, burying you alive. Paranoia sinks deep into your bones. </p><p>
  <em> Zeikun wouldn’t do that... right? </em>
</p><p>The question lingers in your mind, and you lean back onto the bed unable to fall asleep again. You were probably overthinking things again. It’s late, and you’ve barely gotten any rest with the past few incidents. No wonder you’re having a difficult time staying awake in class. </p><p><em> I should probably go back to sleep</em>, you think rationally to yourself, <em> I can get answers tomorrow. </em> </p><p>When you’re just about to close your eyes, a familiar voice seemingly echoes throughout the room. </p><p>“Aw, Miyoko,” the voice cooed, “did you have a bad dream?”</p><p>Immediately, you jump and stand abruptly out of bed with rapt attention. That was surely Kaichi’s voice, but he was nowhere to be found. Just in case, you gently pull on the curtains to your window to check, but there’s nobody outside. Right as you’re about to pass the voice off as nothing but a figment of your sleep deprived imagination, Kaichi seems to materialize out of thin air, scaring the living daylights out of you. </p><p>
  <em> I swear if he doesn’t get my soul first, he’ll end up frightening me to death. </em>
</p><p>“It’s been a while,” Kaichi says with a smile, as if he was catching up with colleagues for old time’s sake. There’s a glimmer in his green eyes that lock you in place. “Did you miss me? Maybe you’ve been dreaming of me...”</p><p>You want to retort, but watching his forest green eyes shift to ruby red halt all the words in your throat. Arguing with him would only amuse him more, so you chose to run out of your room to get to the one person you know would help you in a situation like this. Your feet barely touch the stairs as you begin to descend two or three steps at a time. You just hoped he was home and that Kaichi wouldn’t get to you before you reached his place. </p><p>Grabbing your trusty umbrella and a jacket before dashing to the front door, dread settles itself in your veins when you realize you might not be able to undo all the locks on time. Still, that doesn’t stop you from trying. Your fingers fumble, sometimes slipping, as you hastily try to undo all the locks. The clock in the living room ticks down tauntingly. Time was running out, and you needed to get out fast. </p><p>Your fingers scramble to undo the final lock when Kaichi appears behind you, startling you so badly you feel your skeleton jolt out of place with how quickly your shoulders jump. A shriek tumbles from your lips, and you quickly clamp your mouth shut in fear that screaming would only make things worse for you and your neighbors in the long run. </p><p>Kaichi only sighed, as if he was the one that was disappointed, and he speaks in a way that almost seems reminiscent to an adult scolding a young child. “Again with the screaming. Who do you think can hear you?”</p><p><em> Chain, hopefully. </em> </p><p>Although he did have no problems killing you along with the shinigami, you suppose you can take a gamble for your life if either scenario ends with death. It’s not like you wanted to die; these things just tend to happen. There was the expression ‘live and let learn’. Hopefully, when you survive, you’ll learn not to dabble too much in the supernatural again. </p><p>Kaichi doesn’t make a move. Instead, he stands just a few feet short of where you stood and crosses his arms. A challenging expression crosses his face, and you don’t hesitate in bolting right past him and making your way to the back door. The door swings open after you undo the latch, and you waste no time in pushing it open and running into the frigid night. </p><p>The concrete of the road scraps against the bare soles of your feet, but you don’t stop running until you get to the house. It’s a fancy building, but at the same time it still maintains a homely charm. Without even thinking twice, you pound your fist against the door, while throwing an occasional glance over your shoulder. You can’t hear any indication that Kaichi had followed you, but you weren’t truly out of danger yet. </p><p>Your knees feel like jelly, and you subconsciously use the door to prop yourself upright, so when it finally opens, you find yourself tumbling forward into a chest. Chain’s luminous blue eyes widen by a fraction before narrowing in what you couldn’t differentiate between sleepiness or annoyance. Chain is a fairly straightforward guy, so you say the one thing that’s been on your mind the entire chase. </p><p>“He’s going to kill me. I need your help.”</p><p>He doesn’t say anything for a second, and you feel sweat accumulate in your palms as you clutched your umbrella tightly. You don’t know who you were going to turn to if he didn’t help you. Ikuya? Lioji? You couldn’t involve any of your friends in your mess. After what feels like an eternity of silence, Chain quickly pulls you inside and closes the door behind you. </p><p>As you stumble into what you can only assume is the living room, you take a moment to observe your surroundings once you realize you’re as safe as you can be at that moment. You can feel his heated gaze on your back, and you turn around to face him when you collect your wits. </p><p>His hair is a little messier than usual; a look, you suppose, that suits him. When you finally catch a glance at his outfit, everything clicks together. You don’t know how you noticed so late, considering you can practically collapse on him, but Chain is wearing significantly less layers than he tends to. With a twinge of guilt, you realize that you probably woke him up from what seemed like the first real sleep he’s gotten in days. </p><p>“Sorry for waking you up,” you say, but the words fall lame on your tongue. You just disturbed the man’s rest, an apology should really feel more meaningful than that. You’re reluctant to explain, but you do it anyways. “Kaichi—the shinigami—was chasing me.”</p><p>Every fiber of your body screams at you to just shut up, but you press on despite the warnings. “You saved me once before, so I thought you were the only one I could rely on.” </p><p>You suppose ‘saved’ was a rather loose term, considering you almost died last time, but Chain had a particular hatred for the supernatural, so you believe that you’d be the safest with him. However, with the way he stares at you through narrowed eyes, you’re beginning to question your judgement of character. </p><p>Chain leans toward you, and you gulp nervously as his eyes seem to pierce through you. With thinly veiled anger, he directs a statement at you. “I’m not guarding you anymore. I told you that.”</p><p>You bite your tongue to prevent an unsavory retort. You can not believe how one man can manage to be so insufferable. Seconds pass, and you meet his gaze with one of your own. Neither one of you said anything. For a moment, you were sure he was going to kick you right back out, but he pulled away first with a roll of his eyes. </p><p>“Whatever,” he sighs, annoyed. “Do what you want.”</p><p>“Sorry,” you repeat. You don’t know why you bothered saying that; something in you just feels compelled to apologize. Quickly, you add, “and thanks.”</p><p>Your only response from him is another sigh, and Chain goes and drops himself on one of the couches. You follow him absentmindedly and take a seat in one of the adjacent seats. There’s something about him that makes him almost less intimidating, less threatening. He’s a little rough around the edges, but your heart is telling you that he’s not a bad person. </p><p>From the corner of your eye, you gave him a once over and wondered if he got cold. Despite your long sleeved shirt, the room’s chill nipped at your arms. </p><p>“Do you mind if I grab a blanket? It’s kind of cold,” you ask Chain, an inquisitive expression settling on your features. He didn’t respond. “Hmm. Well, I guess I’ll just look around then. I think I’ll start with <em> that </em> room—”</p><p>“Down the hall,” he cuts you off, “there’s a cabinet. Don’t look anywhere else.”</p><p>You huff, “See? Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”</p><p>Following his instructions, you walk down the dark hall until you can make out what appears to be the silhouette of the cabinet handles. Tugging them, the cabinet doors swing open with a loud creak that sounded rather eerie given the dark atmosphere of the house. Grabbing a thin blanket for yourself, your thoughts wandered to Chain. Is he cold? Does he even get cold? He probably wouldn’t appreciate the gesture, but you nab a blanket for him anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was sitting in my google docs for about a year now, i don't think i ever finished it (shrug emoji)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. our memories of youth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>haikyuu!! | unfinished wip</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Sugawara gets your text, he’s already bolting out of the house while trying to fix his scarf to the best of his ability. His mother calls out worriedly behind him, but he can barely make out what she’s saying when he’s already running halfway down the block. He doesn’t even remember changing out of his pajamas, not that it mattered. It wasn’t even that cold anyways. In his trembling hands is his phone, with the screen still lit up, with your text. </p><p>It doesn’t feel real, but the frigid wind against his cheeks reminds him that this wasn’t a dream. You were home. </p><p>He’s on the bus before he realizes it. It’s cramped and packed with people looking to get somewhere, just like him. The ride to the Sendai Airport seems long and agonizing, and he taps his fingers against the fabric of his sweatpants in an effort to bypass the time. </p><p>The scenery blurs together in a mesh of colors and Sugawara just can’t seem to calm his nerves. What would he even say upon seeing you? Should he start with welcoming you home? Should he say how much he misses you? It’s hardly been a year—in fact, it’s been much less—but he can’t shake off the feeling like he hasn’t seen you in decades. </p><p>When the bus pulls to a stop, Sugawara rushes out with apologies spilling from his lips as he stumbles out the vehicle. The airport comes into view and it’s positively teeming with people to-and-fro. His eyes rake over the crowd of people for your familiar face, and right as he’s about to lose all hope and berate himself for how silly he was to have rushed out abruptly to meet you, your face comes into view as you smile warmly at him from across the lobby. </p><p>Time slows down and it’s like he had just this one moment and nothing else. Sugawara is bolting before he knows it, and you drop your luggage just in time to receive his tight embrace. Your breathy laughter is ticklish against his ear but you’re here and you’re real. </p><p>Right when he opens his mouth to begin to tell you just how much he’s missed you and how much his second year absolutely sucked without you (that was a lie, but still), your stomach rumbles—loudly. </p><p>Helplessly, you grinned, cheeks slightly flushed in what he could only discern to be embarrassment. </p><p>“Food first, maybe?” you said as you suddenly looked apologetic. “Sorry, Koushi, I know we got lots of things to talk about, but I’m positively starving.” </p><p>The words he wants to say die off on his tongue, but he smiles nonetheless and takes your hand in his. </p><p>“It’s fine. The usual?” </p><p>“Yeah,” you breathed out, “the usual.” </p><p>The two of you leave the airport hand in hand. It was a bit of a struggle, considering that Sugawara had to wrestle you for your luggage and insist on carrying it for you. You deflected the idea and continued to carry it by yourself until Sugawara promised to foot the meal tab, to which you joyously agreed and relinquished your hold on the handle. </p><p>Sugawara practically sighs as you merrily walk along with a skip in your step. It seems that even after years have passed, you’re still just about the same as ever. </p><p>The burger joint is packed, and the two of you were lucky enough to be able to snag a couple seats by the window when you arrived. Cute, classy, and beautifully cliche, if you were going to be the one to judge. The heavy scent of frying oil and grease clung to the air like a blanket and you can practically feel your pores internally crying. Your unnecessarily large suitcase, packed with your clothes and keepsakes, remained faithfully by your seat’s side as you wolfed down your second burger, snacking on fries between bites occasionally. </p><p>In front of you and your display of basic savagery, was your best friend in the whole wide world—your BFFL, so to speak—Sugawara Koushi. The silver-haired setter was watching what he ate and only ordered a small fries with a vanilla milkshake. He didn’t even complain when you started stealing some of his fries. </p><p>“You, my friend,” you said, waggling a fry for emphasis, “could have waited for me at my place like any normal person. But instead, you came to see me directly at the airport <em> and </em> offered to pay for dinner. Seriously, I don’t know what I’d do without you, Koushi.”</p><p>Sugawara smiles placidly before taking a small sip of his drink. “It’s been almost a year since I last saw you. You can’t blame me for being excited that you were coming home,” he admits, shamelessly. </p><p>You would have blushed, would have swooned like a young maiden in love, at his words, but you didn’t. You just weren’t that kind of person. Instead, you chose to take a heavy glance out the window before finally turning to Sugawara with your response. </p><p>“Well, you do know that there’s one thing I miss in Japan more than the food, and it’s—” </p><p>Taking a dramatic pause, you subtly glance at Sugawara as an implication that he should ask. He, of course, gets the message. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Taking a deep breath, you gesture him closer so that you could whisper in a tone far too smooth to even be considered normal friendly lingo, “—you.”</p><p>Sugawara unceremoniously chokes on his milkshake and you, being the ever loving and caring friend, hand him a fistful of napkins while laughing because you’ve been doing this for years and he still reacts the same way. When you both manage to collect yourselves after that whole fiasco, Sugawara avoids your gaze like the plague with an interesting hue taking over his face. He was so easy to tease, you were just happy and relieved that he didn’t change much. </p><p>He, on the other hand, really wished you would stop saying things like that because one day he fears that he might actually take you seriously. And then he wouldn’t know how to handle it. Because you’re you, and you’ve always used your ways to deflect emotional attachments. Too much of a hassle, was your excuse back then when Sugawara asked, but you then said you would always make an exception for him and he couldn’t ignore the fluttering of butterflies in the pit of his stomach even if he tried. </p><p>“How was it?” he turns to you and asks when he finished swallowing down his nerves. “America, I mean.” </p><p>Your laughter ceases and you find yourself staring out the window again. The cars idly drive by the empty streets as the sky takes on an orange-red hue as the sun slowly sinks beneath the horizon. Something about his question catches you off guard, and you don’t know the proper words to say. </p><p>You don’t look at him when you finally give him an answer. </p><p>“It was fine, but I like being home more.” </p><p>You’re lying. Your hands are clenched in your lap as you gaze out the window saying nothing more. Years of knowing you and knowing your quirks tells him just as much, but he doesn’t pry. Sugawara knows you enough to understand that your secrets stay secrets. </p><p>Finally, he responds. “Well, it’s good to have you back.” </p><p>“Yeah... feels good to be back,” you smiled as you finished up the last of your fries (and his). </p><p>Standing up, you wipe your hands on your jeans before reaching to grab your things. “Talk to me while we walk, yeah? It’s been almost a year. How is everyone doing?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. the villainess becomes the second female lead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>none | unfinished wip</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lady Asteria, for your crimes against the future Empress, I hereby annul our engagement and banish you to the Eastern territory.” </p><p>The silly man who had declared those words was your now former fiance, the Crown Prince of the Empire, Ludwig Vasselli. The pretty girl standing behind him was his lover and the girl who he had decided to ditch you for, Evangeline. Then, there was you, the person in the center of this entire spectacle. </p><p><em> Ah, so this was really happening</em>. </p><p>You felt the stares of hundreds bore into your back as you stood below the dais staring up at the man you would have proudly called your future husband five months ago. <em> Where had that prideful disposition gone</em>? </p><p>Taking a deep breath and clasping your hands together, you breathed out a heavy and resigned sigh. </p><p>“I see... it can’t be helped. Very well, I accept.” </p><p>“I knew you’d say th—wait, what?” </p><p>“The annulment,” you repeated, “I accept it. From this point forward, I no longer wish to be associated with you.” </p><p>The shocking silence that followed after your declaration was deafening as the murmurings of the crowd fell to nothing. The shocked expression on the prince’s face coupled with the look of pure confusion on the girl standing behind him warmed the ice around your heart. You smiled. It seems this was the feeling that you were missing all along. You wanted to crush them all. </p><p>Yes, this was the story of the scorned villainess’s path to revenge. It would be the story about how the rude and petty noble lady known as Lady Asteria went from being banished to conquering the empire because she simply refused to die. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Your story began a lot like other isekai genres. </p><p>You were raised in an alright household, you went to school, you made some friends who shared interests, and then you died a boring death. Sound familiar so far? </p><p>Then, some deity, or god, or powerful entity out there decided to take pity on your fragile mortal soul, and you were reborn. <em> What a privilege it was to live again!  </em></p><p><em> ... If only that were the case</em>. </p><p>This time, you were reincarnated in an otome game you used to play in high school. The game’s story was centered around the heroine, Evangeline, who was a commoner adopted into a noble family, and her life attending the empire’s magic academy. From what you could remember, there were a total of four bachelors for her to choose from: the Crown Prince of the Empire, Ludwig; the Empire’s most trusted advisor, Erwin; the commander of the knights, Callum; and the youngest court mage in history, Urius. </p><p>In most cases, you would have reincarnated as the heroine to live a life full of luxury and free of headaches, but you weren’t that lucky. Instead, you were born again with the same name, same face, same family, but you didn’t grow up with the same personality. The you of this reality was well known as a wicked and spoiled brat who only cared about pretty things. Thinking about it rationally now, you were an extremely vain person. No wonder your fate ended up the way it had in the game. </p><p>Because of your obsession with beauty, you were instantly enamoured upon meeting the Crown Prince for the first time. The infatuation only worsened when you had been chosen as the Crown Prince’s ideal marriage candidate, and the two of you were engaged from an early age thanks to the Emperor treating you like a daughter-in-law. You have no idea how he tolerated your personality, but that was honestly a question for another time. </p><p>It seemed that all was well for you, until you enrolled in the magic academy and the Crown Prince met the heroine at the beginning of the otome game’s story. Evangeline was a commoner up until she was discovered to be the long lost daughter of the duke and was able to utilize light magic, one of the rarer types among all magic users. It wasn’t surprising that her angelic looks and kind disposition got her to become so popular among her male peers, especially those looking for marriage partners. </p><p>You had initially thought to leave her alone. After all, what sort of business would you even have with a commoner, regardless of her supposed noble blood. It was only when Evangeline caught the eye of Ludwig after she had healed a bird that had broken its wings did you decide to finally act. Consumed by jealousy and nefarious intent, you had begun bullying Evangeline and spreading nasty rumors about her, all the while Evangeline sought out comfort from the very person you were trying to keep her away from. </p><p>All of this led up to this day, exactly five months before the Crown Prince’s twentieth birthday, when you, in an attempt to push Evangeline down the stairs, had a brush with karma and fell down in her stead. The last thing you remembered seeing as your nasty persona was Evageline’s hand reaching out to you before everything went dark. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Waking up after dying once was a surreal experience. Waking up again after supposedly dying was even stranger, especially when you woke up surrounded by flowers like you were in a casket with all the memories of your past and current life. </p><p>When the memories came flooding back, you let out a gasp before face palming yourself at the sheer stupidity of both your past and current self. To think you died over something as dumb as slipping in the shower and then you got knocked out by tripping over your long dress and tumbling down the stairs. That wouldn’t even be considered a normal isekai plot device. </p><p>Moreover, you were extremely surprised how childish a twenty year old could be. That was also the same age you had died in your previous life. To wake up again at twenty years old... was that a sign from the gods to live a fulfilling life? If so, why did they have to make it so damn difficult and put you in this unpleasant situation to begin with? Seriously, it’s like this version of you never learned how to grow up; surely any sane person would find that warped personality of yours to be totally annoying after the initial shock wears off. </p><p>“Gosh, what am I going to do with you, you crazy bastard,” you murmured, pinching yourself on the cheek to confirm that this wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t. “Crap, why does this have to happen to me of all people, seriously...” </p><p>From what you could gather, it was far too late for you to attempt to salvage whatever relationship you had with Ludwig before what you now dubbed as the stairs incident. He simply didn’t like you, and that much was understandable. If the you who had been reborn had been placed with the you of this world, you would have decked her as soon as she opened her mouth. </p><p>It sucked though, knowing that you had only fallen for the male lead due to his looks and nothing else—not that you remembered what he actually looked like given your state of mind. You could only assume he was handsome because he was one of the capture targets. Speaking of the capture targets, you remembered bits and pieces of their routes, like their main personality traits and plot points, but nothing concrete like what happened with each ending or what they looked like. </p><p>Ludwig Vasselli was prideful, as expected of a man bearing the title of Crown Prince. He was responsible but arrogant, and he didn’t take too well to criticism. He fell for the heroine’s compassion given the nature of his fiancee, which was unfortunately you in this scenario. In short, he was probably a stupid and prideful man. You weren’t too sure because the details were fuzzy, but he was the route you liked the least and dreaded playing the most. </p><p>Erwin Adler was strict, a real stickler for the rules and etiquette. He first met the heroine and criticized her for her poor table manners. In his route, the heroine didn’t score too well on her exams and required tutoring. Despite his reluctance, he gave in and helped with her studies. Despite his initial disapproval, he was moved by her hard work and eventually fell in love. Yeah, you weren’t too sure about this one either. His route seemed the most boring, yet you couldn’t help but feel like you were forgetting something rather important. You’d figure it out eventually, so you shouldn’t worry too much. </p><p>Callum was the kindest of the male leads. Soft and tender-hearted, it was difficult to believe someone like him had been an orphan that rose the ranks after returning home as a war hero time after time after time. Nothing major happened in his route. The heroine helped him resolve some of his childhood trauma, which you conveniently also forgot. It was as if whatever god had brought you back was mocking your very existence. How were you expected to survive off scraps of information that were barely even useful? </p><p>Urius was... he was... <em> who was he again</em>? You only remembered that he was an extremely gifted magic wielder who could control multiple elements rather than one that was typical for most nobility. He became one of the youngest court mages, and that was that. You didn’t remember anything else from his route, but you believed he was a recluse who didn’t socialize much with anyone. How the heroine managed to unlock his route was beyond you—you didn’t recall much from when you actually played the game. </p><p><em> Eh, whatever</em>. You’ll deal with it somehow. </p><p>You slid off the covers before stepping out of the bed. Your knees and wobbled slightly as you regained your bearings, but it wasn’t as bad as you thought it was going to be. You were probably knocked out for about a week given the current weakened state of your body. </p><p>As you began wandering around the room looking for clues, you realized that this wasn’t the dorm room you stayed at in the academy, which meant that you were most likely back at your estate. You wondered where all the maids were at this hour. They should be milling around or attending their daily chores since this is a noble’s household, after all. Unless, as it turned out, you had been in a coma for longer than planned and you completely blew past the engagement annulment event and were now safe from all potential death flags in the safety and comfort of your own home. </p><p>The hallways are eerily quiet. From what you could gather based on things you’ve read and watched in dramas, there would always be maids and other servants around to tend to the nobles, but you were seeing absolutely no one. </p><p>Could it be that you were such a troublesome noble lady that everyone left after they heard of your accident? </p><p>“... No freaking way,” you muttered, glancing around at the empty halls. </p><p>The estate didn’t look like it had been abandoned, considering there wasn’t a speck of dust in sight, but it didn’t look like anybody was around. You wondered if the higher up entities made a mistake or if you really reincarnated after being banished. If so, that would suck, and you would have to work ten times as hard to make sure you were killed as part of the collateral damage. </p><p>---</p><p>The maids continued looking at you with anxious and worried expressions on their faces. They looked ill, like being in your presence was making them sick to their stomachs, which wasn’t surprising in the least given how harshly you had treated them before. <em> Well, in situations like these, it only makes sense to use </em> that <em> excuse.  </em></p><p>Smiling your brightest and most carefree smile, you tilted your head to the side innocently. “Oh dear me, it seems I forgot everyone. Who are you all again?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>